


A Kid And Their Hero

by ReaderRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Gen, Hero Worship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Angst, Non-Binary Monster Kid, Not Beta Read, Uneditted, Windows - Freeform, Yes I Actually Wrote Fluff, at least I don't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Monster Kid tries to sneak into Undyne's house, but someone catches them.





	A Kid And Their Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So there was an impromptu fluff fic writing challenge/swap/trade/thing on my discord channel and we were supposed to write 200 words of fluff featuring the character and location we ended up with. I didn't do 200 words.
> 
> I'm posting this now so I can feel proud about writing two stories in the same day, but I'm really tired and this isnt really edited, so my apologies if there are glaring typos. Also my apologies is none of this is good

MK’s sister always called them stubborn, and she was probably right, but they just wanted to meet Undyne! Every kid at school idolized her, but they were her biggest fan! 

At least… They were.  Before. They were feeling a little less sure of it now that they knew she was wrong about humans, because that human from earlier was their friend, and they were really cool! So… Undyne wasn't always right. Maybe she wasn't as great they thought… 

…That didn't mean they didn't want an autograph, though.

MK followed her after the fight, back to what they guessed was her house. It was really cool! It looked like a fish! Awesome!

Now, they just needed to sneak inside and surprise her with their ninja skills! They always found a way through! This time would be no different! They crept through the darkness, hugging the stone walls, when they discovered an open window.

They grinned. Bingo! 

Too easy!!

 

At least, it would have been easy, if they didn't start floating backwards, away from the building. Some kind of gravity magic…?!

“Hey!!! No fair!!!!” MK yelled, kicking their feet in a futile attempt to return gravity to its rightful place. How had they been caught so easily!? And so quickly!!??

A shadow crept over them. They stopped fighting, suddenly afraid. It was a very tall, almost human shaped shadow…The human from earlier may have been nice, but they were just a kid like them… what if this was a  _ big _ human? 

They clenched their eyes shut as the force holding then turned then towards their captor, but they opened one to catch a peek, to see the terrible potential-human for themself, but instead of a human, they saw a grinning skull instead. Thank goodness! Just a monster.

 

…But they were probably in trouble!

 

The skeleton smiled, putting a gloved finger to his teeth, the universal symbol for ‘be quiet’ or ‘keep your voice down.’ Maybe it actually meant something else. The skeleton shouted “YOU MUSTN'T BE SO LOUD! I LIKE WINDOWS AS MUCH AS THE NEXT MONSTER BUT UNDYNE NEEDS HER REST! YOU CAN VISIT HER ANOTHER TIME!”

Okay, that was fair, she fought a really tough battle… but… but they came all this way! They skipped school! They crossed the whole of Waterfall! They faced (and befriended!) a terrible human of unfathomable power! They nearly fell off a cliff! They wanted an autograph!! 

They earned it!

They were stubborn. They refused to accept a no! “I'm going to wait right here, then!” They shot a dirty look at the skeleton and plopped down next to the door.

Hmph! 

But the skeleton's smile only brightened, and he sat down next to them. What was this guy's deal? Did he want an autograph too?

“NYEH HEH HEH!! UNDYNE LIKES PERSISTENCE! SHE'LL PROBABLY BE VERY HAPPY TO MEET WITH YOU ONCE SHE'S FEELING BETTER!”

“... You know Undyne, mister?”

“ABSOLUTELY! SHE'S MY FRIEND! AND MY BOSS! BUT MAINLY MY FRIEND! ...HONESTLY PROBABLY JUST MY FRIEND AS I FEAR THERE IS A VERY REAL POSSIBILITY THAT I AM FIRED.”

“Wow, are you a Royal Guard??” They'd only met the dogs before, and that other weird skeleton. They thought he was just a sentry, too, or maybe he just kind of showed up sometimes and people thought he worked there. They thought maybe they'd seen this guy around town but they weren't too sure. 

The skeleton had a weird look on his face at that, but sure enough it was back to a smile as he flexed his bone-muscles. “I'M UNDYNE’S APPRENTICE! SHE'S PERSONALLY TRAINING ME!”

“Woah” slipped out before they could stop it, but they didn't try to take it back. They didn't know she had a sidekick! “How did you convince her to train you??”

“I WAITED OUT HERE UNTIL SHE GAVE ME A CHANCE!” he beamed at them. “JUST LIKE YOU!”

They blushed, and, feeling proud but not wanting it to show, buried their head a bit into their poncho and hoped he wouldn't notice. They thought he noticed, anyway, so they changed the subject. “why's she gonna fire you?”

His smile dropped, and he looked thoughtful. “SHE WANTED ME TO HELP CAPTURE THE HUMAN, BUT I… I BEFRIENDED THEM INSTEAD. I DIDN'T THINK THEY DESERVED TO BE CAPTURED.”

“You stood up to Undyne!?”

It was the adult's turn to blush. “I… I SUPPOSE SO?”

“Woah. You're really brave!”

“WELL. UM… THANK YOU!! I… OH! I KNOW! HERE!” he reached into his chest plate, pulling out a bone, wrapped in a ribbon. “UNDYNE LOVES THESE! I HAVE TWO OF THEM BECAUSE OF REASONS, BUT I ONLY NEED ONE. IF YOU GIVE THIS TO HER, SHE'LL BE SURE TO LISTEN TO YOU!”

“Thank you, mister!” They hesitated. Now that they were getting along with the grown up who sabotaged their meeting with Undyne (and was actually helping them un-sabotage the meeting with Undyne) they didn't really have a reason to stay out of stubbornness. If the bone trick and the waiting trick really worked, well… they could do it another day. “I think I'm actually going to head home… my parents might call the Guard again if I'm late for dinner…”

“I UNDERSTAND! A GOOD DINNER IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR STRONG MAGIC AND STRONG BONES!” They'd heard that before, but hearing from the cool skeleton made it sound way more true and interesting. They nodded, happy to have his approval. They'd worried he would be disappointed or would think they gave up!

They got up and started making their way out of the cavern where the house was, before they turned around to look at Undyne's apprentice one more time. He waved at them, and they waved their trail, but stopped, and thought for a second. 

“Um… do you think when I grow up, I can be Undyne's apprentice like you?”

“IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, I KNOW YOU CAN! YOU'RE ALREADY ON TRACK TO BECOMING AS GREAT AS ME!” he exclaimed, winking audibly. 

“Really!?”

“REALLY! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” He sounded so confident.

 

He was kind of weird for an adult. He never talked down to them, he believed in them, he didn't act like their dreams were silly, and he was friends with the human too. He wasn't like Undyne, who seemed so busy… 

This guy was so… 

  
  
  


 

…so cool!!!

 

They ran towards the skeleton, giving him a headbutt of friendship to the leg, wrapping their tail around him, a hug. 

They pulled a small book with a pen attached on a string from their inventory and brought it up to the skeleton with their mouth. 

 

“Can I have your autograph!?”


End file.
